Reformamiento Asgardiano
by Lolerfreezer
Summary: Después de haber librado una batalla para salvar a los nueve reinos junto a Thor, Loki regresa como un aliado a Midgard para evitar que Thanos lleve a cabo su venganza. Por causas del destino, cierta humana tiene que cuidar al dios de las travesuras durante su estancia en la tierra, aunque no será nada fácil para ambos.


Hola a todos, les escribe Freezergai.

Hacía ya más de medio año que quería escribir un Fanfic Loki/Darcy, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Gracias a la buena aceptación que tuvo "El príncipe de la mirada triste", me animé a subir esto. Se puede tomar como una continuación, aunque no es necesario haber leído el anterior. Este Fanfic se ubica después de Thor: The Dark World . El fanfic se basa en eso y mi Head-Canon; Hice una combinación entre el Movieverse de Marvel, el mundo 616 de los Comics, y un poco de mi imaginación. Aproximadamente un año después de Avengers.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Marvel. Esta historia está hecha con el solo propósito de entretener.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sentía el frió del suelo y la pesadez de mi cuerpo exhausto después de aquella interminable y dolorosa batalla, era cuestión de tiempo para que todo terminase.

La caída de uno de los gloriosos hijos de Odín.

Abrí mis ojos para darle mis saludos a Hela en el inframundo, más sin embargo me encontré con algo totalmente diferente: estaba vivo.

Traté de levantarme un poco hacia adelante, más no pude, una espada detenida por dos hombres bloqueaba mi camino. Malekith no era una persona con la que pudieses meterte tan fácilmente, y eso el idiota de Thor no lo pensó dos veces. El muy imbécil decidió arrastrarme con él en su aventura para salvar el universo como lo conocemos, lo cual no me interesa en lo absoluto, sigo pensando que estaba mejor en aquella celda oscura y lúgubre en Asgard.

Continuando con mí historia…

Nos encontrábamos en el puente Arcoíris en aquel momento, solo nosotros tres intentando librar la batalla del Milenio. Se alejaron mientras yo seguía tendido en el suelo. Thor había detenido a Malekith en su intento de acabar conmigo, cosa que por supuesto no le agrado. Los veía de lejos mientras tanteaba buscando mi cetro con mis desubicadas manos. En un simple segundo de distracción que me tomé para recogerlo, Thor colgaba del puente y el rey de los elfos oscuros ahora lo amenazaba a él.

― ¡Loki! ― Grito el dios del trueno ― ¡Ayúdame!

Me mantuve sentado en el puente sin mover un solo dedo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, no es como si hubiese peleando por decisión propia desde un principio. No, el imbécil cabeza dura de mi hermanastro debía pagar por su insolencia al querer meterse con alguien que claramente no podía vencer.

― ¡Loki! ― Volvió a gritar en su desesperación.

― Imposible…no te esfuerces ― dijo el hombre que le encaraba ― El príncipe de la mentira nunca se rebajaría a salvar a la escoria que lo arruinó, aunque eso no lo hace un mejor hombre ― Volteó a verme con sus ojos llenos de ira y rencor― Ya me encargaré de él después de acabar contigo.

Acto siguiente, juntó una gran cantidad de energía oscura y apuntó hacia Thor.

Realmente no estoy seguro de que fue lo que pasó por mi mente en aquel momento. Tal vez fueron los celos de ver a otro sujeto acabar con el hombre que yo personalmente ansiaba derrotar, o simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho de que aún sentía cierto lazo hacia ése hombre al que alguna vez llamé hermano. Me maldije internamente y golpeé mi puño ligeramente contra el puente. Sabía que luego me arrepentiría por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había una voz en mi cabeza que me decía "no lo hagas", pero al mismo tiempo, podía escuchar a alguien gritar "eso no es lo que realmente quieres"

Pero si eso no era lo que realmente quería, ¿entonces qué era?

Justo cuando Malekith se disponía a exterminar al futuro rey de Asgard, lo ataqué por la espalda lanzándole lejos. Su mirada después de aquello no parecía nada feliz. Thor me miró con cara de no creyéndose el asunto, y yo solo le grité que se diera prisa y me ayudase. Juro que en mi vida inmortal volveré a hacerle caso a mi conciencia. Esa estúpida y maldita desgraciada. No había otra opción, era aniquilar o ser aniquilado, y no le daría el gusto al tipo con el que alguna vez uní fuerzas para hacer el mal, el verme caer.

Una combinación de dos hombres con grandes habilidades y fuerza de voluntad, unidos por algo más fuerte que la sangre y el acero; inexplicable y totalmente fuera de los esperado, el hechicero y el guerrero unieron sus fuerzas ése día por un objetivo en común.

El día en que Thor y Loki, los hijos de la casa de Odín derrotaron a la fuerza maligna. El día en que él y yo dejamos de ser "enemigos" para pasar a ser "hermanos" de nuevo. No completamente, pero debo decir que se hizo un gran progreso en el asunto.

Después de largos momentos de furia, sangre, ataques y algunas lágrimas de dolor mal disimuladas, la batalla llegó a su fin.

Un Malekith malherido desapareció de nuestras vistas después de haberlo dejado hecho bazofia en el Bifrost, no le dimos mucha importancia al asunto, probablemente el padre de todo despertó de su sueño, nos observó y se encargó de él.

Vi una mano posicionarse frente a mí, que me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Era preciso decir que Thor no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente con nuestros asuntos familiares pendientes, aunque era lo menos en lo que pensaba en ése momento. Acepté su oferta y me puse de pie con su ayuda. Ambos caminamos hasta la orilla del puente mirando hacía el infinito. El silencio que nos rodeó se sintió eterno.

― ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Loki? ―Dijo sin voltear a verme a la cara, con su mirada agachada contemplando el universo de nuestros mundos.

Me desconcerté.

―No es como si hubiese tenido una razón en especial para salvarte.

Una sonrisa leve se dibujó en sus labios con cierta satisfacción. ―Podrás ser el dios de las travesuras y el engaño, pero he convivido contigo por miles de años, aunque a veces caiga en tus mentiras, no significa que no conozca tu corazón.

Por yggdrasil, había olvidado cuanto odiaba ser el hermano menor de un bufón sentimental. ―No te alegres― dije en un tono menos severo― no es como si nuestro dilema ya estuviese solucionado del todo.

― Eso lo sé― Dijo ahora mirándome directo a la cara― Eres una persona difícil, pero no imposible de convencer, y créeme que haré mi mejor esfuerzo para que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la de antes ―posó su mano sobre mi hombro para luego llevarme hacia él y abrazarme ―no importa si me toma mil años.

Extraño.

Es la única manera en que puedo definir lo que sentí en ése momento. Cuando menos lo pensé y sin darme cuenta, mi cara estaba llena de lágrimas y me aferraba a mi hermano, cual niño pequeño que fui alguna vez.

Sentí como un gran peso cayó de mis hombros con cada lágrima que derramé ése día; había cometido atrocidades que ninguna otra persona en Asgard pensó que haría alguna vez, y lastimé a aquellos que reamente se preocupaban por mí. Más eso aún no quitaba mi resentimiento por la sucesión al trono del reino.

¿Qué me esperaba después?

Nos separamos y él suspiró pesadamente. ― ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora, verdad?

― por supuesto, dije secándome los rastros de aquel líquido que recorrió mi cara unos minutos antes― No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

― Pero yo si― dijo con otra de sus tontas sonrisas.

¿Qué demonios? deberían de haber conmemorado ése día como _"el Día en que el dios de las travesuras se quedó perplejo más de una vez por algún comentario –inteligente- de Thor"_

―Padre dijo que después de que terminase la guerra, regresarías a prisión para cumplir con tu condena.

― ¿Y? ― refuté molesto ―Eso no es nada nuevo, no es como si necesitara que me lo recordases― me crucé de brazos fastidiado―

― Y si te dijera que tengo otros planes para ti… ¿los aceptarías?

No pude articular palabra alguna después de lo que dijo. ¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a ayudarme? ¿Pero cómo?, no podía hacer nada sin desafiar a Odín, y era lo que menos podía hacer en esos tiempos de inestabilidad.

Definitivamente estaba loco por considerar lo que sea que fuese a decir, pero a pesar de que el agujero en el que estuve anteriormente no fuese tan desagradable, de cierta manera extrañaba mi libertad para hacer travesuras.

―Te escucho― dije finalmente con una sonrisa de deleite.

Ya no tenía nada que perder, y un poco de desastre no vendría nada mal.

* * *

Un prólogo muy corto para entrar de lleno a la historia en el capítulo dos. Lamento haber escrito a Loki algo sentimental, pero esto tiene una razón escondida detrás.

Me gustaría saber su opinión. Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer esta historia.

See You!


End file.
